Gracie
by xx.trelane
Summary: One Shot. AU fic. Murdock remembers his best friends failed sacrifice to save his infant daughter, and mother of his child.


**Gracie**.

**Character**(**s**): Read it.

**Pairings **(**if any**): Implied MurdockXOC

**Arthor's notes**: Just a thought I had after watching a video on youtube called 'The Death of the A Team'. Sad and depressing, but I'm in that mood. Oh yeah, this is an **AU** fic, seeing how two charries die and it's somewhat of a 'flashback' fic too. Ugh. Okay onto the fic. lol.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but Hope and Gracie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It had been 3 months since that faitful day when Hope and BA died. BA loved kids, he was protecting Hope and little Gracie from those thugs that kidnapped the van. I had to be stupid enough to go to work that day._

'Howling Mad' Murdock woke the sounds of little screams coming from the other room. Groaning, he knew who and what to do.

"Oh come on Gracie.." he whinned, throwing his feet over the side of his bed. He was no longer comited to the VA hospital, he was released 6 months before, when he found word that Hope was going to have his child. He was excited beyond excited.

_I remember the day that Hope told me we were gonna have a little baby girl. I always like the name Gracie for a girl. I don't know why. Okay, it just sounded really cool. Hannibal always backed me and Hope up, no matter what. Which was the best thing we could have hoped for._

Murdock made his way to the crying, as he walked into a little room, filled with 'baby' stuff and things he had back at the ward. Yawning, he made his way to a basonet, seeing a little baby, laying there, crying. It was his little Gracie.

"Aww...come on now Gracie.." he picked her up and held her close.

It always seemed to automatically silence her crying when Murdock held her close to him.

"...we've got work tomorrow..." he stated, slightly bouncing the little baby in his arms.

"...and you don't need to worry none. Faceman's gonna spend the day with you tomorrow, and you get to go on another chopper ride!" he grinned. Underneath his grin, looking at the little child he helped create. He knew she wouln't be allowed to go up in the sky with him this time, because of the mission, which saddened him.

"...okay Gracie, you caught me, you can't come with us tomorrow. You've gotta stay with Amy. She's real nice. She'll give you anything you want. You want it, you name it. She'll get it. She always helps us Murdock's out." he smiled.

_After Hope and BA died, Amy had always helped my out with little Gracie. Faceman, Hannibal, and Amy, they are the ones that are my little Gracie's family now. But I wish BA and Hope were here. They were me and Gracie's family. Well, Hannibal too, but BA was my best friend and Hope. Hope was mine. I loved her more than life itself. There isn't a day that doesn't go by that I don't wish Hope was still here to see little Gracie. Not a day that I don't think of BA playing with Gracie. Gracie misses her mommy and her uncle BA. I know she does. She told me on more than one occasion._

Murdock frown. "...I know Gracie, I miss mommy too, but she ain't comin' back. Neither is unlce BA.." Emotions where starting to show deeply in Murdock facial expressions. The little girl looked up at her father, staring at him, like any baby would do. Murdock looked away.

He couldn't look at little Gracie this time. It reminded him too much of Hope. He held back tears that want to fall from hs eyes, but he fought them.

"Not infornt of Gracie..." he muttered to himself. Still holding his child safely in his arms.

He carried her to the couch, that was in his front room. He sat down, holding Gracie close to him. Close to his heart. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore, as the emotions and frustrations poured out in dark colors. The only light to him now, was Gracie.

Breathing deeply, with he held onto Gracie, keeping her safe from the world outside. Kissing the baby's little forhead as tears of anger and greif fell from his eyes.

"I promise Gracie...you will remember and you will know about the sacrfices BA went threw to save you and mommy. He was the best friend any guy could have." he sighed deeply. "Mommy was the best woman in the world. She loves you and she'll always love you. Just like daddy."


End file.
